Crosssing Lines
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: “I know how to take care of myself.” She told him, her tone meant to be reassuring. “You don’t always have to play the hero, Arnold.”


**I've had this on my computer for a while and thought 'what the heck, I'll put it up'. so here it is! This is different form some of my other stuff, since it touches on a serious subject but you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Helga sighed, and despite the warmth of the evening air, she pulled her purple jacket tightly around herself and slumped in one of the many park benches.

She tucked a few strands of hair- which had escaped from her pony tail- behind her ear, and stared up at the cloudless sky above, reflecting on how eerily quiet it was. Usually Helga enjoyed the silence because it gave her time to think, but thinking was the last thing she wanted to do now. She wished she hadn't been in such a hurry leaving her house and had been able to bring one of her notebooks-at least then, she would have something to preoccupy herself with. Of course, that had been the last thing on her mind when she stormed out of her house earlier that day, but it still left her with nothing to do now; except to sit and wait. For how long? She wasn't sure, but going home now was not an option. She was far too stubborn to go home now.

She frowned to herself, thinking about how lousy her luck was. If anything she'd spend the day (and possible night) at Phoebe's, but her friend was away for the weekend with her parents at some science expo in another city- miles away. She could always call, it wasn't like she didn't have Phoebe's cell phone number, but somehow talking to her friend- knowing that Phoebe was far away and probably having a great time with her parents- would just make her feel even more pathetic.

Sighing, she directed her attention to her lap and began smoothing out some wrinkles on her dark pink skirt before fidgeting with the hem. Anything at all to distract herself.

"Hey, Helga."

Startled slightly, Helga looked up, already recognizing Arnold's voice before even having seen his football shaped head and beautiful green eyes.

Maybe her luck wasn't so lousy after all.

He smiled down at her, his hands casually tucked inside his slightly baggy jeans, and his red shirt making him look even tanner than usual. The years had been very good to Arnold, Helga couldn't help but think, he seemed to get more and more handsome everyday. The best part was that Arnold seemed completely unaware of the attention he was suddenly receiving from several of the girls at school- unlike Helga, who was very much aware of it.

"Hey, Arnoldo." She smiled slightly. "What's up?"

Although it seemed Arnold's personality hadn't changed much, Helga herself had done quite a bit of growing up. After countless years of picking on Arnold, calling him names, and managing to get paired up with him on almost every school project, they had finally come to an understanding; a truce. At first it wasn't anything big and Helga was just barely civil toward him, but slowly things fell into place and they had become friends. Maybe not best friends, but pretty close; they spoke to each other on a regular basis and would even sometimes have lunch together (with Phoebe and Gerald too, of course). It was kind of nice not having to be so defensive around him, although she still guarded her secret feelings for him, which she was sure would never go away.

"Not much. " Arnold shrugged slightly, taking the seat next to her. "Just thought I'd go out for a walk."

"Oh? " Helga looked over at him, blue eyes asking for an explanation; since she was sure there was more to it than that. Being able to listen to someone else talk helped distract her too, especially if that someone was Arnold-her favorite distraction of all.

"Actually, I was starting to get a little stressed at home. "He admitted. "It's been pretty loud at the boarding house since Susie had her baby. I couldn't even hear myself think with all the whining and crying."

"Oscar or the Baby?" Helga asked, half joking.

"Both." Arnold smiled weakly, "I couldn't get any studying done."

"Studying?" Helga asked, looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "Is that your idea of a good time? Sitting at home on a Saturday and doing your homework?" Helga smirked, though not unkindly. "You are such a nerd, football head."

He smiled at the now affectionate nickname.

"I don't spend my weekends just doing homework, Helga. I'd probably be shooting ball with Gerald right now if his brother wasn't in town visiting." he leaned back against the bench, matching Helga's posture. "Besides, aren't you the least bit worried about the finals?"

Helga shook her head, about to say she had other things to worry about besides some silly tests, but stopped herself.

"Nah," She replied instead. "It's not that big a deal. They just say that it is to get kids to study harder for no apparent reason."

"Right." Arnold replied, not sounding at all convince. "So what are you doing out here?"

Helga sat up straight.

"Pretty much that same as you." She looked the other way. "Just needed a little breathing room."

"Did you and your dad get into another argument?"

Helga blinked, but soon smiled sadly to herself. She had been far too open with him lately about her constant disagreements with Big Bob. Plus, he knew her too well- although, she didn't mind that too much.

"Yeah," She sighed. "You could say that."

"What about?" Arnold asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Something stupid." Helga replied giving him a brief, though fake, smile. "I honestly don't even remember."

Arnold looked slightly amused by the statement, but didn't comment.

"So, what's with the jacket?" he asked, changing the topic. "Don't you think it's kind of warm out?"

"Not really." Helga lied smoothly.

"Uh huh, Right." Arnold replied, smirking. "Did your mom finally convince you to wear that frilly red shirt your sister sent you? Is that it?"

A part of Helga smiled at the fact that whenever Arnold mentions Olga to her, he never actually said her name. She wondered if he realized how much that meant to her, but then again he probably did; after all, she had complained enough about Olga to him in the past.

"No way." She replied, crinkling her nose in disgust. "Like I'd be caught dead in that ugly thing."

"You sounded like Rhonda just then." Arnold chuckled.

Helga made another face. "Don't even go there, Arnold."

Another chuckle.

"Seriously though," Arnold replied a bit slyly. "What are you hiding?"

For a small moment, Helga panicked. "Nothing."

Arnold gave her that 'I'm not buying it' look of his, and she rolled her eyes, opening one side of her jacket up to reveal a white t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle.

"Satisfied now?"

"I was just joking, Helga." he replied, laughter in his voice. "No need to get so defensive."

Helga huffed, and sent him a warning glare.

"Watch it, Hairboy." She threatened, though struggling to fight off a grin at using one of her older nicknames for him.

"Sure, Helga. " Arnold replied smirking softly, eyes half closed. "Whatever you say. "

Helga gave a tight-lipped grin, trying to contain the laughter bubbling in her throat, but finally she chuckled. Arnold noticed this and responded with a chuckle of his own, and soon the two of them were laughing together, simply caught up in the moment.

Helga felt all of the tension in her shoulders ease as their near hysterical laughter continued, and she only found it harder to stop when she noticed Arnolds face getting red and tears forming at the corners of his eyes; knowing that she was also in a similar state.

Slowly they seemed to come to their senses, and their laughter was reduced to short chuckles until it eventually subsided altogether. Helga shook her head at how silly the whole thing was, and the two sat there together still regaining their breath.

After a significant pause, in which no more giggles interrupted, Helga sighed contently.

"So," she said, giving him a sly, accusing look. "What's with you pushing my buttons lately, anyway?"

He shrugged, not even denying that he had been doing just that.

"It's fun." Arnold replied with an almost mischievous smile. "I can kind of see why you liked pushing mine so much when we were younger."

Helga thought she might blush, both from being reminded of how she treated him in the past (mostly the reason for her treatment of him), and from how cute he looked smiling at her now.

"So, was this you're plan all along?" Helga asked, eyebrow raised. "Pretend to be my friend in order to lore me into a false sense of security? Then take your revenge?"

"Actually, "Arnold replied, not missing a beat. "I just really like seeing you get worked up."

"Yeah..well it's irritating." She managed to say, giving him a firm look while trying not to blush. "So stop it, okay?"

"Stopping." Arnold replied in a perky singsong voice.

Helga gave him a strange look.

"What?" Arnold blushed. "Not working for me?"

"It's kinda Phoebe's thing." Helga replied with a shrug. "Good try though."

"A for effort?" Arnold asked.

"B," Helga answered, grinning. "So you'll have something to strive for next time."

Arnold chuckled lightly at the remark, and Helga grinned even more. It was amazing how wonderful he made her feel, how he could make her forget all her problems. She felt warm inside, almost giddy, and nothing else mattered but the two of them. She wondered if Arnold felt the same, if even a little bit. He certainly didn't look stressed out, as he had claimed to be before. In fact, he seemed just as happy and content to be sitting and talking with her than anything else.

Of course, they were friends; why wouldn't they enjoy talking to each other? Helga had to constantly remind herself not to read too much into it, but it was hard…especially when it was just the two of them. She knew that lately their friendly banter had seemed almost flirtatious, but she still wasn't sure if there was any real intent behind it-since one of them always seemed to ruin the moment with some off-the-wall comment or sudden change of topic, before actually giving it much thought.

"I figured you might be missing it," Arnold said. "With Phoebe being gone and all."

"She's only been gone for one day, Arnold." Helga replied, frowning. "It's not like I'm lost without her or anything."

"Says the girl who's moping in the park." Arnold pointed out.

"I was not-" Helga stopped in mid rant, giving him a trying look. "You're pushing my buttons again, aren't you?"

Arnold grinned sheepishly. "Kind of."

Helga stuck her tongue out at him, and received a small chuckle in response.

"But you really did look pretty bummed out." he said.

Helga inwardly sighed, but turned to him nonetheless with an innocent smile on her face.

"Aw, you think I looked pretty?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in an over exaggerated fashion.

Arnold blushed slightly, looking nervous, but he didn't disagree. Helga's heart skipped a beat, but she inwardly cursed herself for crossing the line from friendly conversation to flirting, and unintentionally making the situation awkward.

"Forget about it, football head." She replied, punching him lightly on the shoulder before standing up. "I'll catch up with you later."

'Best to leave now before things get even weirder.'

"Wha-wait-where are you going?" He asked, staring up at her in surprise.

Helga blinked, thinking that he sounded more than just a little disappointed in her leaving. She fought off another blush.

"Home." She replied with slight reluctance.

It was the last place she wanted to go really, but Arnold was starting to get a bit too nosy. It probably wouldn't take much longer before he realized something was not right, even though Helga prided herself on being an excellent actress.

She smiled down at him. "I think I'll catch up on some studying."

Arnold gave her a strange look. "But I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind."

"Um, okay." Arnold answered, looking at her strangely. "Guess I'll see you later then."

"_I'll be counting the minutes' _Helga thought.

She grinned coyly. "Maybe."

He returned the grin, and Helga took this as her cue to leave. After taking a few steps away from him, her heart starting beating normally again, and she was sure she was home free until…

"Helga, wait!"

Arnold had gotten up from the bench and was quickly making his way toward her. Before she could even turn around, he reached out to grab her wrist, and Helga gasped. She quickly jerked away from him, a pained expression briefly flashing across her face, as she held her wrist against her chest protectively.

Arnold frowned in confusion, alarm, and concern.

"Helga, I-are you okay?"

He certainly didn't think he had grabbed her that hard, but Helga had reacted as if his touch had burned her.

"Of course." Helga answered a bit too quickly, letting both her hands fall down by her sides. "You just surprised me." Helga watched as Arnold stared at her intently, her heart beating fast as she silently prayed that he would just let the incident slide.

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Arnold looked over at her arm. "Is something wrong with your wrist?"

She turned slightly so that he could no longer see. "No, of course not."

She frowned at how unconvincing she had sounded, and Arnold's expression became more serious as he stepped closer to her.

"Let me see."

"There's nothing to see, Arnold." She told him, defensively. "Like I said before, you just caught me by surprise."

"I saw the look on your face, Helga." Arnold replied, his stern expression becoming one of concern. "It looked like you were in pain."

"Maybe you need glasses." Helga offered

"Okay- Now I'm positive something wrong." Arnold answered. "Why else would you be acting so defensive?"

"I am not being defensive, Arnold." Helga replied, straining to keep her voice calm.

"Then why won't you let me see?" Arnold asked.

"I don't..," Helga faltered, looking from side to side. "I just don't feel like it, okay."

"Helga."

"It doesn't concern you anyway." Helga nearly yelled, glaring at him and taking a step back. "Just mind your own business."

"Helga, what's wrong? " Arnold asked, sounding desperate and concerned. Judging by how upset she was becoming-reverting back to the bully he knew in fourth grade- whatever she was hiding was obviously important; and not something she should have to deal with on her own.

Helga stared into his green eyes, knowing that he was not going to back down, and suddenly she felt very tired.

"Whatever it is, Helga- You can trust me." Arnold assured her.

She stared at him for a long while, and then with a defeated sigh, Helga tugged one side of her jacket off her shoulder and slowly slide her arm out of the sleeve. Once exposed, she held her arm out for him to see, refusing to look up to gauge his reaction, though imagining the look of surprise on his face.

"Helga."

It was hard to identify the emotion within his carefully controlled voice, but Helga winced nonetheless.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She replied, daring to look up at him.

The expression on his face was one of concern, helplessness, and -as his mind suddenly connected the dots from their early conversation- realization.

Arnold frowned, looking almost... angry.

"You mean your dad.."

"It was an accident!" Helga injected suddenly, pulling her arm back toward her. "He didn't mean to."

"Helga, how can you say that?" Arnold asked, shocked, upset. "Look what he.."

Helga shook her head. "He didn't know, okay."

Arnold looked ready to argue some more but stopped himself. He knew exactly how Helga got whenever she felt like she was backed into a corner, and Arnold really didn't want to upset her.

"okay." he said, much calmer now. "What happened?"

Helga eyed him warily, but she no longer looked as if she were about to yell, or turn and run away.

She sighed.

"It wasn't really a big deal. We were just arguing like normal, and then I started to walk away while he was still talking so he grabbed my wrist- not roughly or anything, just to stop me from leaving." She told him, making an effort to sound nonchalant. "I got mad and said some stuff, a lot of stuff, and it got him pretty mad too. I don't think he even realized his grip was getting tighter, and I was too stubborn to say anything about it."

"That's no excuse." Arnold said back, not raising his voice, but still sounding firm. "He shouldn't have grabbed you at all. And that may explain the bruises on your wrist, but what about the other one?"

Helga's other hand drifted to the bruise on her upper arm and she looked at the ground.

"I managed to jerk my hand away from him, but stumbled back and hit the edge of the table." Helga explained in a very controlled voice.

She smirked humorlessly and shrugged. "You know what a klutz I am sometimes."

She glanced up; Arnold had obviously not found humor in any of this.

"Helga, you-I- we need to tell someone about this." he finally said.

"No!" she stated firmly.

Helga quickly slipped her arm back into her jacket and gave Arnold a pleading look.

"You can't tell anyone about this, Arnold."

"But Helga-"

"No!" She glared at him. "Don't you know what will happen if anyone finds out? They'll take me away, Arnold. They'll send me to live in some foster home, with people I don't even know."

Arnold frowned worriedly. "Maybe it would be for the better."

"No it wouldn't!" She yelled. "What if I have to go far away, Arnold? Even change schools? I'll never see y- any of my friends again."

"You don't know that." Arnold answered with little confidence.

"Arnold, please." Helga begged, and Arnold was surprised to see tears shining in her deep blue eyes.

"Helga I can't just…I mean..," he faltered momentarily. "You don't deserve this."

Helga looked momentarily surprised, and Arnold felt his resolve strengthen.

"What if he hurts you again?" He asked, frowning.

Helga shook her head at him.

"You didn't see the look on my dads face after I fell; when he realized that I was hurt." She looked him in the eyes. "This won't happen again. "

"Helga-"

"Please, Arnold." she said again, reaching out to grab his hand, making sure she had his attention. "You said I could trust you."

Arnold felt torn, struggling to find a solution, but coming up empty handed. It just wasn't fair. He wanted to do the right thing, but for the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure what the right thing to do was.

"I…okay." He sighed, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "But only if you promise to tell me if something like this happens again, okay?"

Helga sighed, relieved.

"It won't." she assured him, her mind briefly flashing back to the look of horror on her fathers face as she stared up at him from her spot of the floor, nursing her sore arm. "I guarantee it."

Arnold still looked uncertain.

"Maybe I should walk you home." he suggested, leaning forward. "I could come inside too, if you want."

Helga let out an exasperated sigh, looking up at him. "Arnold."

She froze suddenly as she realized how close their faces were.

"Just for support." Arnold assured her, seemingly oblivious.

Helga swallowed, feeling extremely nervous, and much to her dismay and pleasure, Arnold responded to this by gently brushing his thumb over the top of her hand- which he still held between them. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt weak, vulnerable…..and suddenly very aware of herself and the situation.

She pulled her hand away, and took a casual step back.

Arnold seemed confused by this action, before frowning.

"Actually…," Helga began, sounding a bit awkward. "I'm not really in a hurry to get back home-And it's not because I'm worried He'll hurt me or anything." she assured him, before he could speak. "It's just that I kinda left before he could really say anything to me and…well..you know how lousy I am in situations like that."

Arnold gave her a questioning look.

"He's probably gonna get all emotional on me." Helga explained, smirking slightly. "Remember back in fourth grade on Halloween, when you had the class dress up as aliens?" She asked.

Arnold thought for a moment, then blushed. "Vaguely."

"Right." Helga rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when he realized it was me in a costume and not a real alien," she shook her head. "Man, he almost lost it; called himself a monster and everything. It was days before he was back to himself again."

She smiled a bit sadly, thoughtfully.

"He's probably giving himself a hard time about this."

"I hope so." Arnold replied, with a touch of bitterness.

"Arnold." Helga said, giving him a look of disapproval, and slight shock.

"Sorry Helga." He apologized. "It just hard for me to have any sympathy for him after what he did. I can't believe you do. I mean, you should be.."

"Angry? Bitter?" Helga supplied, frowning. "Aren't you the one always saying we should give people second chances?"

Arnold stiffened a bit, about to say something, but Helga spoke first.

"I know how to take care of myself." She told him, her tone meant to be reassuring. "You don't always have to play the hero, Arnold."

"I know that." he replied, though a bit reluctant. "I just," he paused. "I wanna be there for you."

'Oh, Arnold.' Helga thought, compassionately. 'You are there for me, even if you don't realize it. I don't know what I would do without you in my life.'

"Thanks." Helga said in a quieter voice than before. "I, um, appreciate it."

It had been somewhat awkward for her to say, he realized, and although she wouldn't look him the eye, he knew she was sincere; and in that moment he smiled some.

"So,.." Helga cleared her throat. "What did you want?"

"Huh?"

Arnold blinked, confused.

"I'm assuming you had a reason for stopping me," Helga shrugged, nonchalant. "Ya know, before this whole after school drama unfolded and all."

She chuckled some.

"Oh..right." Arnold blinked and then frowned. "It really wasn't all the important though."

Helga gave him a skeptical look. "It sure seemed important."

"It wasn't...isn't." he looked away. "Not anymore, anyway."

"Okay, Bucko." Helga frowned. "Listen, and listen closely."

Arnold looked up at her, slightly confused, but attentive.

"I don't want you acting any different around because of this. Okay?" she poked him in the chest, giving him a stern look. "This doesn't change anything, got it? I'm still the same Helga G. Pataki, and I can still kick your butt if I wanted to."

Helga was relieved when she saw Arnold smile at this, a bit hesitant a first, but genuine and even...perhaps a bit...fondly.

"I thought 'Old Betsy' and 'The Five Avengers' were retired?" Arnold replied.

Helga smirked, crossing her arms. "You thought wrong."

"Okay, okay." Arnold chuckled a bit. "The truth is..well..I was going to ask you to come over to my house."

"You're house?" Helga nearly squeaked, eyes widening, although her posture didn't change.

Arnold shrugged slightly.

"Well, you said you were going home to study," he explained, "And I just thought that maybe we could study together- at my place."

Helga blinked. "Oh."

Arnold cleared his throat some, and looked off to the side.

"I guess you weren't really going home to study though, huh?"

Helga smiled thinly.

"Not really."

"Would you? -like to go to my house, that is?" he asked, hopefully. "We don't have to study if you don't want, we could just hang out. I'm sure Susie's already gotten the baby to sleep by now."

Helga stared, still a bit in shock. She had been in Arnolds house before, a few times without him even having known, but she had never been invited there without the presence of either Phoebe or Gerald. Before she could respond although, Arnold continued.

"It doesn't even have to be my place. We could go somewhere else. Maybe catch a movie?" he sounded a bit rushed now. "Anything you like."

Helga blinked, then smiled slyly.

"Gee, football head, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to ask me out on a date or something."

Despite her obvious teasing, Arnold's face turned a slight shade of red and he quickly looked down. Helga's eyes widened as she watched Him nervously rub his left arm with his right hand, and mutter half formed sentences almost too quietly for her to hear.

"Arnold do you.." She paused, wondering if he could even hear her hushed voice over the frantic beating of her heart. "Are you asking me out?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." he replied, although when he looked up his gaze was hopeful. "I just thought that...well...if you did want to then...I mean I'd really like it if...but that's okay if you-"

"I'd love to."

Arnold froze, eye wide in slight disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure," Helgs tried to sound nonchalant. "I mean...why not?"

Arnold still looked a bit stunned by her acceptance and Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes, exasperted.

"Oh come on, Arnoldo- don't look so surprised."

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "But does this mean you...I mean...you..?"

Helga blushed at his unasked question and Arnold smiled kindly.

"Maybe we could talk about it over dinner?" he suggested. "My treat."

Helga chuckled. "You may live to regret those words, football head- I've got quite an appetite."

"I've got the money, honey, if you've got the time?" Arnold half sang, a good natured smile on his face.

Helga rolled her eyes, but with a fond smile. "You really are a big dork.".

"So it's a date?"

She grinned, heart skipping a beat- thoughts of her father, and final exams, and lines being crossed were far from her mind.

"It's a date."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
